The invention relates to a forming device for cup-shaped hollow bodies having a machine frame, a drive device, a workpiece rotary table for accommodating hollow bodies and a tool holder for accommodating processing tools, wherein workpiece rotary table and tool holder face one another and can be turned about a rotational axis in relation to one another and can be linearly moved in relation to one another along the rotational axis, and wherein the drive device comprises first drive means for providing a rotary step movement and second drive means for providing a cyclical linear movement between workpiece rotary table and tool holder, in order to enable the hollow bodies to be formed by means of the processing tools in a plurality of consecutive processing steps. The invention also relates to a method for setting a phase position between first drive means which are designed for providing a rotary step movement and second drive means which are designed for providing a cyclical linear movement for a forming device for cup-shaped hollow bodies.
A forming machine is known from EP 0 275 369 A2, with which cup-shaped hollow bodies made of metal, in particular aluminium, can be formed in certain areas, in particular drawn in locally, from an essentially cylinder sleeve shaped initial state, so that, for example, a closing cap or an atomizer valve can be fitted in a sealing manner in the area of the opening. The known forming machine has a machine frame, on which a supporting tube is formed. A workpiece rotary table is pivot-mounted on an outer surface of the supporting tube. A linearly movable guide tube is accommodated in a recess bounded by the supporting tube, to the end section of which linearly movable guide tube the tool holder is attached. A drive device is accommodated in the machine frame, which drive device is designed to produce an intermittent rotary movement of the workpiece rotary table and to produce an oscillating linear movement of the guide tube and the tool holder connected to it. By means of the linear movement, the tools provided on the tool holder, in particular forming tools, can be brought into engagement with the hollow bodies held on the workpiece rotary table, in order to locally process them, particularly in order to plastically deform them. By means of the intermittent rotary movement of the workpiece rotary table, the hollow bodies can be brought into contact with the tools, attached to the tool holder table, in serial order so as to form the hollow bodies step by step from a starting geometry to a target geometry.